Dilemma
by ValleyOfMoons
Summary: Soul was bound by contract to take her Grigori soul. He knew he could get the job done easily, but she was different from the others. Now, he must choose between taking the soul of the woman he loves or becoming a prisoner forever. Demon AU. Rated T for some coarse language. Rating may go up in later chapters.


Improvisation.

It was an aspect of jazz music that traced back to its roots. It was spontaneous. It was the sole reason jazz became so attractive to Soul in the first place. The way an artist could create music with neither restraints nor guidelines gave Soul a feeling that he couldn't describe. Was it hope? He didn't know.

Soul strived to be different with his own music. He wanted to create his own voice. Make a name for himself. Become even more popular than his brother. Sadly, that was a dream he would never get to achieve now that he was a demon.

Soul reminisced on his days as a human while he lightly tapped his fingers to the rhythm of the jazz music. He opened his eyes and stopped abruptly. What was he doing? Had he been stuck in the Black Room long enough for his sanity to slip away?

He hated music. Despised it. It reminded him of his past and Soul hated his past. After all, music was an enjoyment for humans and Soul hated humans the most.

Ironically, he was once a human and capable of feeling normal human emotions; however, it was those emotions that made him grow dark and lose faith in humanity.

When Soul had became a demon, his feelings of anger and hatred grew stronger, overpowering any other emotion he felt, until he didn't feel anything at all. He thought maybe that was why he was considered to be one of Medusa's more ruthless demons.

Soul's thoughts were cut short as he heard the door creak open. Without turning in his chair, Soul spoke. "Turn the fuck around and leave quietly."

"Charming as always I see. You know if you keep up that attitude, you might actually score with a demon lady." The Little Demon said.

Soul, in a mocking manner retorted, "annoying as always I see. If you keep pestering me you might actually get my foot up your ass. Just tell me what you want and get the hell out."

"Well since you asked so nicely I'm happy to oblige. Medusa has another job for you and it sounds important." The Little Demon said, sounding serious toward the end of its sentence.

"Is there ever going to be a day where she doesn't need me? Can't she do anything herself? I feel like a tool." Soul snorted.

The Little Demon replied with a smirk on its face, "oh Soul, don't you remember? You are a tool."

"Quit your yapping and take me to her already," Soul barked as he got up from his seat. He mentally slapped himself for setting himself up for that comment, as he straightened his stripped suit and followed the Little Demon out of the Black Room. He walked with his hands in his pockets, the usual lackadaisical expression plastered across his face.

As Soul walked, he got lost in his thoughts again. After all, his thoughts were all he had left in that place. He had been trapped for seven long years, stuck in the Black Room and cut off from the rest of the demon world. He was bound by a contract that ultimately ended his human life. His soul belonged to Medusa, and it was all because he was once a stupid, angsty teenager that clearly made the wrong choices.

Soul shook his head, as if to shake the thought from his memory. Despite being forced into this lifestyle, some part of Soul actually began to enjoy the thrill behind being in the Demon World and "collecting" souls. Of course "collecting souls" meant that he had to kill people, which was the only down side to the job he could think of. But, that never stopped him from carrying it out.

Killing became an itch he couldn't relieve no matter how much he gave into it. It was rather humorous for Soul to think now that he never had a desire to kill, or even hurt people when he was human. When he became a demon, Soul didn't even think twice on the subject.

He also had to eat their souls. It was something Medusa had ordered him to do, although he had no idea why or for what reason. Now, he could eat a soul without giving the idea so much as a thought. Soul couldn't describe the way it made him feel, but he knew that he couldn't get enough of it. The taste. The texture. All of it seemed to satisfy his hunger. To fill this void inside him. He had to fight off the urge to drool just thinking about it.

Soul had become immune to the screams of the other demons. There they were, locked up in their little prison cells, reaching so desperately for him as he walked by, envious that Medusa gave him some kind of special treatment over everyone else. Soul chuckled to himself. The only "special treatment" she gave him was that Black Room, which, in his opinion, wasn't all that special.

The Black Room was located at the end of a long, dark corridor. It was isolated, just like Medusa had wanted for him. She knew Soul was her strongest asset, considering he was bound by contract and would do almost anything for his freedom. Soul hated the fact that he was taking orders from Medusa, whom was the sole reason he was in that hellhole in the first place. She had this way of manipulating people into getting what she wanted. He couldn't disobey her commands, even if he desperately wanted to.

* * *

"Snap out of it asshole, we're here," the Little Demon said as he punched Soul in the gut. Soul gasped for air, a little surprised that a demon his size could even reach his gut. He coughed and tried to regained his previous posture.

"Just open the freaking door," Soul said, glaring at the Little Demon.

As the door opened Soul could see Medusa on her throne, caressing her pet serpent, a content smirk on her lips. Soul would give anything to punch that smirk right off her face.

He approached the throne and stopped right before the front steps. "What the hell do you want this time Medusa?" Soul asked, disinterested.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to a witch that is in control of your freedom? I think not." Medusa said teasingly.

"Get to the damn point already," Soul said.

"Arachne and her crew of witches found another Grigori soul. I want you to watch over it, make sure Arachne doesn't get her filthy hands on it and when the time comes, I want you to eat its soul." Medusa said.

Soul shook his head with fervor, "Fuck no, killing a Grigori is what got me in this hellhole in the first place! Forget it, I refuse. Find another demon to do your dirty work." Soul yelled as he started walking toward the exit.

"What if I offered you your freedom, turned you human again? Would you get the job done then?" Medusa spat. Soul stopped in his tracks and turned around, "You're lying."

"Soul, I'm offended... Don't you trust me?" Medusa said with a fake pouting face. Soul just laughed sarcastically, "That's funny."

"I'll make a contract with you. Get this done for me and I will make you human again, you will be free and never have to see or hear from me again. If you don't, I'll lock you up with that demon Asura for eternity. If you do and I do not hold up my end of the bargain, I'll will spend an eternity in that cage with Asura," Medusa said, as she stuck her hand out.

Soul couldn't see any downside to the deal, he knew that he could get the job done with ease. He wondered why she wanted him to watch over this particular Grigori and not kill it right away, but he didn't give it much thought because he desperately wanted to be human again. "Deal," Soul said as he shook her hand to seal the deal.

"What is the name of this Grigori?" Soul asked.

Medusa paused before she spoke, "Her name is Maka Albarn."


End file.
